


Not So Innocent After All

by pietrostits



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bisexual Bucky Barnes, Bisexual Steve Rogers, M/M, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:49:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29941983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pietrostits/pseuds/pietrostits
Summary: Steve comes downstairs looking rather disheveled after a long night with Bucky. When Bucky makes his appearance, he looks much worse.None of the others will ever let them live that down.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 1
Kudos: 58





	Not So Innocent After All

It is 10am and Tony Stark is becoming concerned. Steve is never asleep until this late, Bucky isn’t a surprise, he occasionally sleeps into the afternoon, or at least stays in his room when he’s not feeling particularly good.

"Hey Nat, do you know where spangles is? I don't think he's ever come down this late for breakfast" Tony asks, directing his question at Natasha, who in response looks just as clueless and confused as he is "no, Steve is usually one of the first ones down, even if he doesn't have morning training scheduled", she answers. They fall back into their previous conversations and continue to eat breakfast. 

Not even 10 minutes pass before the man himself walks into the room but the state of him leaves all the other Avengers slightly shocked. Steve, the virgin fossil, or so they always assumed, is definitely not as innocent as they all had believed. His blonde hair sticking up in places and messy from being tugged and having fingers run through it many times. He is only wearing a pair of shorts, which leaves little to the imagination, ending a little below his mid thigh. Steve's neck is littered with hickeys that look very fresh and trail all the way down to his hips. 

He clearly hadn't been expecting everyone to still be down at breakfast and that is evident as a pink tint makes its way up to his cheeks "uh, I can explain.." he starts but Nat cuts him off with a laugh "oh Steve, we don't need an explanation" she tells him making the rest of them laugh.

Steve tries to avoid Tony's eye contact the most but he is making it much harder than it should be. He offers to get Steve a mug for his coffee but doesn't even give Steve time to decline before he's up and in the kitchen getting him the mug.

Tony grins cheekily at him and stands beside him while Steve makes his coffee “oh Stevie, how could you do something so scandalous” he jokes. Steve turns to him “oh yeah cause you’re the virgin Mary, Stark” he jokes back and the two of them start laughing because of how absolutely absurd that thought is. 

They’re both pulled out from their fit of laughter when Sam let’s out a loud gasp “oh my goodness he’s in an even worse state! Tony look at that!” he exclaims and points to Bucky, who’s wearing just as little as Steve and looks even more marked up than him. 

A bright blush settles across Bucky’s cheeks “I thought you’d all be training by now” he mumbles, becoming all flustered with all the attention on him. His neck littered in hickeys with his chest, hips and thighs marked up to match it. He shifts on the spot slightly, suddenly very aware of every mark on his skin. 

Steve would never vocally admit it but he’s loving this, having everyone see that Bucky is his. He opens one arm for Bucky who gladly walks over and hugs him around the waist, tucking his head between Steve’s neck and shoulder. He is planning on staying like that as long as it takes for everyone to leave for training, he can't even begin to think of how much they would tease him if they found out he could barely sit without wincing. 

Nat shakes her head “seems like you two boys had an eventful night” she speaks up making Sam laugh and nod “yep they kept themselves occupied, I’m glad Tony made the walls soundproof” he adds in. 

Tony just looks at the two and with a look of mock disapproval he shakes his head “I can’t believe you would corrupt Bucky’s skin like that”. The three other Avengers and Steve all laugh and Bucky cracks a smile, knowing that they won’t live this down for a long time but it’s all in good spirits.


End file.
